


Dumbledore's Kissing Booth

by Crackfic_Crookshanks (Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks), swishyclang, tschulie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks/pseuds/Crackfic_Crookshanks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishyclang/pseuds/swishyclang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie
Summary: Dumbledore sets up a kissing booth and Remus decides to try his luck at tempting his crush into a kiss.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos





	Dumbledore's Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!  
> These fics have been created using our favourite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.

The Great hall was decked for that years Valentines Day feast, the first ever and some students had set up a kissing booth in the front of the Great Hall. Dumbledore was excited for the pairings. 

Remus Lupin had decided that he should be the one to start in the kissing booth. He knew who he wanted to show up, but he wasn't sure if they would. He bit his lip nervously as the first student approached him. 

"Lupin," said Snape, scowling vigorously as he approached. He forced his already twisted features into a truly painful configuration so as to emphasize precisely how not-interested he was in kissing Remus Lupin. He was only here because... because... Avery had dared him! Yes. Avery had dared him to humiliate Lupin by kissing him. In public. And then he would... mock him? Yes, that sounded good. 

Snape was very much aware that he was making up stupid excuses, he actually did want to kiss Remus Lupin. He bent over but then a large black fog sprang in between them. 

'What the-' Snape snarled as he could no longer see Remus in front of him. Remus took his chance to escape and ran towards the Great Hall into the Valentine's Day ball. 

Music was playing and people were dancing vigorously. He looked around for the person he wanted to see. 

But Snape had followed, and was in a rage! He had never been so angry in his life! Snape pulled out his wand and let a beam of raw, unfiltered, unshaped magic burst from its tip, hitting Lupin in the back. Now Snape would show him who was better! 

Lupin was outlined in a corona of purple light, and then suddenly... he was gone. In his place was an adorable purple and yellow puffskein, chirping in a bewildered manner. Remus looked around as everyone seemed to grow around him. What had Snape done to him? He seemed to be furry and very small. Trying not to get stepped on, he attempted to navigate the dancing students and move towards his friends. 

Hop, hop, hop! And then - "Aw, how cuuuuuuuuuuute!" A shriek of delight sounded in Remus' delicate, fluffy ears. Suddenly, he was picked up and held close to a very... large face. And Remus knew what had happened at last. Snape had cast the spell that unlocked his super-secret magical animagus form! He was finally able to transform into a puffskein at will! Delighted, Remus wiggled closer to the shrieking person who had picked him up, looking for pets.

The person didn't provide any pets though, they just puckered their lips and wanted to kiss the tiny animal, Remus quickly transformed back, then he saw that the person he hadn't been able to identify before was Sirius Black, so he decided to go for it. 

As their lips met rose petals and confetti started raining down from the ceiling. Dumbledore stood up from his place at the head table and clapped. The true love that had been prophesied had been found.


End file.
